The World Is Too Big For Us
by RossKousukePrime
Summary: Kousuke Mary es una Proyect-Music purasangre real de 2 años, lidiando con sus deberes reales y manejando sus poderes, hasta que su madre Kousuke Susy conoce a alguien quien le dará a su mejor amigo de la infancia: Orion Pax. Esto pasa antes de todas las peliculas de Transformers y antes de que Mary perdiese la memoria


The world is too big for us

Capítulo 1 Mi primer recuerdo

_(Año 2022)_

_(Narra Mary)_

Había despertado de mi colorido cuarto, viendo fijamente a mi lámpara de lava al lado izquierdo, sostenida sobre la mesita de noche de madera.

Así que decidí levantarme, aparté mis cobijas y fui a ver mis peluches, busqué mi peluche favorito, era un gato bonito de color amarillo y ojos verdes.

Tomé ese y me iba a ir a jugar, cuando de repente llamaron a mi puerta.

-Mary-Sama ¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntaron

-Adelante- Dije fríamente

-Mary-Sama, es hora del desayuno, su familia le espera- Dijo el mayordomo Lee

-Bien, vámonos- Dije sin dudar

No tardamos en bajar y ahí estaban mis padres y mis hermanos.

Papá y Mamá estaban hablando de planes futuros para el bien de Celestana 312.

Susumi y Kendall peleaban por la última ronda de comida.

Y Lili no quería comer y solamente me observaba.

-Sus altezas reales, traje a la princesa- Dijo el Mayordomo Lee

-Buenos días- Dije adormilada

-Vamos Mary, ven acá, ¡Susumi, Kendall, dejen esa pieza, esa es para Mary!- exclamó mamá un poco seria

-P-Pero ¡No es justo, Kendall agarró más de eso que yo!- Reclamó Susumi-Oneesan

-¡Eso no es cierto, mamá, fue Susumi la que pidió más!- Reclamó Kendall-Oniisan

-¡Cállense los dos, nadie pidió nada de más!, esta última pieza es para Mary- Dijo mamá tranquilamente

-Quita esa carita adormilada, hija, sé que tienes sueño, pero así somos nosotros los purasangres- Dijo papá sonriéndome

-¿Y bien, qué hay para desayunar?- Pregunté hacia mamá

-Un pay de manzana, con un jugo de Livenaranja- Dijo Mamá sonriéndome

-¿Ya hay abundancia de Livenaranjas?- Pregunté sorprendida

-Sí, ya hay, en el jardín, a un lado de las Zarzamoras están las Livenaranjas- Dijo Papá

-Tu padre y yo, sabemos que te encantan las Manzanas y también las Livenaranjas- Dijo Mamá poniendo una mano en el hombro de papá

-¿Puedo ir a verlas?- Pregunté ilusionada

-Claro, pero primero…-No terminó de hablar mamá

-Tengo que desayunar, lo sé- Dije lanzando una pequeña sonrisa

Así que empecé a comer, mamá cocina muy rico, heredó eso de mi abuela, de hecho, todo ese talento fue pasando de Generación en generación, desde que mis abuelos Logan y Lucy Kousuke gobernaron hace milenios atrás.

Luego de un tiempo terminé mi desayuno y fui hacia el jardín a ver las Livenaranjas.

Las Livenaranjas solo crecen en tierra fértil, además de que solo crecen en Celestana 312.

Perdón, no me presenté, mi nombre es Mary Kousuke, tengo 2 años y tengo apariencia de 8 años, soy una Proyect-Music purasangre real, hija de James y Susy Kousuke, hermana de Kendall, Susumi y Lili Kousuke y nieta de los primeros purasangres Logan y Lucy Kousuke.

Luego de ver las Livenaranjas y las manzanas me dirigí a mi cuarto a jugar, pero fui interrumpida cuando entró mamá en la habitación.

-Mary, tenemos que enseñarte a manejar tus poderes ¿Lo recuerdas?- Preguntó mamá

-Ah, es cierto, se me estaba olvidando- Le expliqué a mamá

-Pues que no se te olvide Mary, algún día serás mayor y cuando tengas un esposo e hijos tendrás que asumir el total mandato y poder absoluto de Celestana- Me recordó mamá

-Pero ¿Y si no quiero gobernar? ¿Y si no quiero tener esposo o hijos?- Pregunté a mamá aterrada y a la vez intrigada

-Aún no lo sabemos Mary- Y me agarró de los hombros

-P-Pero, ¡Tú tienes el poder de predecir el futuro, mamá!- Exclamé con miedo

-Te digo esto, porque…- Me dejó en suspenso -…No veo nuestro futuro-

Eso me dejó sin palabra alguna, eso quiere decir que…mis padres, ya no tenían ¿Futuro?

-Sabes, nunca debí decirte eso, iré a…dar una visita a la prisión de Cybertron, no me tardo, llamaré a tu padre para que te enseñe a manejar tus poderes- y salió por la puerta

Y sin más que hacer, se senté en las escaleras, esperando a papá, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó y empecé a sentirme cansada que me quedé dormida sobre las escaleras.

_(Narra James)_

Estaba con Susumi, Kendall y Lili en el jardín cuando salió Susy de la casa, eso me sorprendió bastante ya que dijo que iba a enseñarle a Mary como usar sus poderes.

-¿A dónde vas, Susy? ¿No se supone que tenías que enseñarle a Mary como usar sus poderes?- Le pregunté serio

-Me retracté y voy a dar una visita a la prisión de Cybertron- Me dijo en un tono melancólico

-¿Qué sucedió allí adentro, Susy?- No recibí respuesta -¿Susy?-

-Le dije a Mary que tú y yo no tenemos un futuro concreto- Me dijo con tristeza

-¿Hay algo que quieres que haga por ti?- Le pregunté tomando su mejilla derecha

-Necesito que le enseñes tú a Mary- Me dijo eso y se fue a Cybertron

-Muy bien, eso haré- Me dije a mí mismo –Mayordoma Sarah, necesito que cuide a los niños, ahora vuelvo-

-Sí señor- Contestó Sarah

Y me dirigí adentro de la casa, no faltó buscarla ya que estaba dormida en las escaleras, su cabello largo y azul colgaba, así que la cargué en brazos y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de pruebas y la senté en un sillón que estaba ahí.

-Mary, Mary despierta- Le susurré

-¿Papá? ¿Dónde está mamá?- Me preguntó

-Fue a dar una visita en la prisión de Cybertron, no tardará mucho- Le dije tranquilo –Por ahora, te enseñare a manejar tus poderes-

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Mary

-Sí, ahora ven acá, necesito que te llenes de un sentimiento el que sea…ahora apunta tu dedo índice sobre el agua y mueve el dedo a cualquier parte- Me dirigi a Mary

En ese momento Mary pudo dominar el agua haciendo todo tipo de cosas con ese poder, hasta no sé cómo lo hizo pero hizo varias cadenas de agua y las dirigió a partes diferentes.

Mary me asemejaba a Susy, que si le enseñaban algo ella lo perfeccionaba a la segunda vez que lo hiciera.

Y le enseñe varias cosas a Mary manejar el fuego, el viento, la tierra, convertir la materia en cosas diferentes, como dominar su sed de sangre, como convertirse en lobo, como convertirse en su modo medusa, manejar sus poderes oculares, entre muchas otras cosas más


End file.
